dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jeon Jung Kook
Perfil thumb|300px|JungKook *'Nombre: '정국 / Jungkook *'Nombre completo: '전정국 / Jeon Jung Kook *'Nombre japonés:'ぜん せいきょく''' / Zen Seikyoku *'''Nombre chino: 田正国 / Tian ZhengGuo *'Apodos: '''JungKookie, Kookie, Golden Maknae, Nochu, JK y Jeongguk. *'Profesión: Cantante, Modelo, Bailarín y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Busan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 179cm *'Peso:' 61kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''A *'Signo zodiacal: Virgo *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Buey *'Agencia: 'BigHit Entertainment Programas de TV *'2017: Let's Eat Dinner Together con Jin (Ep. 50) *'2016:' MC Especial en Music Bank con J-Hope (21.10.16) *'2016:' King of Mask Singer *'2016:' MC Especial en Music Core con Jimin (30.07.16) *'2016: 'Celebrity Bromance junto a Min Woo de Shinhwa *'2016:' MC Especial en Music Core junto a Sana de TWICE (14.05.16) *'2016': SBS Flower Crew *'2016:' National Idol Singing Contest con Jimin *'2015:' KBS 2015 KBS Gayo Daechukjae con J-Hope y Jimin (24.12.15) *'2014:' Arirang After School Club ep. 70 con RM y Jimin (28.05.14) *'2014:' Arirang After School Club ep. 68 con RM y Jimin (21.05.14) Vídeos Musicales *'2012:' Jo Kwon - I'm Da One (como bailarín) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop:' BTS. **'Posición:' Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae. **'Tipo de voz:' Leve Lírico Tenor. **'Rango Vocal: '''G2 ~ Bb5 (3 Octavas, 1 nota y 1 semitono) *'Familia: Padres y un hermano mayor. *'''Educación: **Baiyang Elementary School **Baiyang Middle School **Shingou Middle School **School of Performing Arts Seoul (Graduado) *'Hobbies: '''Dibujar, tomar fotografías de paisajes, bailar, jugar vídeo juegos, leer webtoons y cómics y hacer ejercicio. *'Comida favorita': Carne, pan, pizza y brochetas de cordero. *'Película favorita: Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. *'''Modelo a seguir: G-Dragon *'Cantante favorito': Justin Bieber. *'Cantante favorita: 'IU. *'Color favorito:' Amarillo, rojo, negro y blanco. *'Clima favorito: '''Tiempo soleado con una brisa fresca. *'Número favorito:' 1. *'Lema de vida: "Preferiría morir antes que vivir sin ninguna pasión". *Cuando tenía 13 años audicionó para "Superstar K2" y fue reclutado por su agencia actual. *Fue contactado por 8 compañías diferentes antes de elegir a BigHit Entertainment en 2011. *En 2012, la compañía lo envió a L.A. (EE.UU.) durante un mes para entrenar en "Movement Lifestyle" (una famosa academia de baile), donde aprendió baile urbano, estilo femenino, baile de alto rendimiento y más, consiguiendo poder expresar sus emociones en el baile. *Antes de debutar iba a tener el nombre artístico Seagull, Ian o Young Gun, pero al final decidieron utilizar su nombre real. *En el año 2013 no fue al instituto ya que se estaba preparando para su debut con BTS. Un año más tarde, en 2014, ingresó en School of Performing Arts Seoul (SOPA). *Realizó covers de las canciones: "Working" de Zion.T, "Sofa" de Crush, "Lost Stars" de Adam Levine, "Paper Hearts" de Tori Kelly, "Nothing Like Us", 2U y "Purpose" de Justin Bieber, "Fools" de Troye Sivan junto con RM, y "We Don't Talk Anymore" de Charlie Puth, compartiendo dichos covers tanto en YouTube como en SoundCloud. *Cuando los MC de Star Show 360 les preguntaron cuál fue la experiencia que tuvo al llegar a Bangtan y conocer a los miembros él contestó con palabras de aliento, tales como: "Bueno, vine a Seúl cuando tenía 14 años y estaría en lo correcto al decir que mis hyungs (los demás miembros) me criaron, gracias por estar siempre a mi lado, ya que tenemos un objetivo en común. Deseo que juntos podamos trabajar duro y permanecer fuertes." *El 10 de Diciembre del 2015 se reveló un vídeo en donde uno de sus managers le levantaba la mano con intenciones de golpearlo, enseguida la compañía publicó unas disculpas sobre lo que había pasado y revelaron que el mánager había sido removido de su cargo. *El 31 de mayo de 2016 fue publicada "I Know" interpretada por RM y Jungkook. *Participó en la producción y composición de la canción "Love is not Over" del álbum '''"The Most Beautiful Moment In Life Pt.1". *Jimin admitió que Jungkook hizo llorar a los miembros del grupo cuando escucharon su canción BEGIN del álbum WINGS. *Se graduó de School of Performing Arts Seoul (SOPA) el 7 de febrero de 2017. *Forma parte de la Dance Line junto con J-Hope y Jimin. *Los miembros dicen que una palabra que lo describe es Golden Maknae (Maknae de oro) ya que se le da bien todo. *En una entrevista en BuzzFeed le preguntaron a los miembros cuál sería su nombre en inglés, JUNGKOOK respondió que su nombre sería "Justin Seagull", ya que el ave oficial de Busan, su ciudad natal, es el seagull (gaviota). Y además porque tiene una gran admiración por el cantante Justin Bieber. *Realizo una colaboración especial junto a Jin para el cuarto aniversario de BTS, de la canción “So Far Away” del MIXTAPE de Suga. *En una entrevista le preguntaron cuál había sido la causa para elegir a su actual agencia (Big Hit Entertainment) y respondió que lo decidió al escuchar el rap de RM, ya que le pareció genial. *En la entrevista de ON With Mario López él preguntó que con quien le gustaría tener una colaboración a lo que respondió Justin Bieber y Christina Aguilera. Galería Jung Kook1.jpg Jung Kook2.jpg JungKook03.jpg Jungkook05.jpg Jung Kook4.jpg JungKook06.jpg JungKook07.jpg JungKook08.jpg Categoría:BigHit Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KBailarín